


Don't say anything at all

by Clarkecadia



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarkecadia/pseuds/Clarkecadia
Summary: Trini seeks out the comfort of her fellow ranger, Kimberly in the aftermath of Rita's attack on Angel Grove.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I posted this on Tumblr but I wanted to put this on here too. Let me know what you guys think. I'll definitely be writing more for this pairing. I love them so much. Anyways thanks for reading guys!

It's been 36 hours, 53 minutes, and 17 seconds since the Rangers defeated Rita and saved Angel Grove plus the rest of the world from what seemed like impending doom. They were safe. All of them. But Trini still couldn't sleep. She was lucky if she slept two hours since Rita broke into her house. Sure, Trini toughed it out for the sake of the others but on the inside she was crumbling. 

With a heavy sigh, Trini glanced at the clock. "Shit." She swore, rubbing her eyes as she pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Trini quickly got dressed and walked outside, not knowing where exactly she as going to go at two in the morning, but fully aware of the simple fact that there was no way she could be in her room any longer. Not when if she closed her eyes she could still smell the damp, decaying odor that Rita left behind on her visit. 

Fifteen minutes passed, and Trini found herself at her usual spot in the quarry. But for some reason, she kept going. After another fifteen minutes, Trini was climbing a tree that led to the window of Kimberly Hart's room. There was a moment of hesitation, a split second of doubt before Trini knocked ever so gently on the window. Nothing. Kimberly didn't even stir. Sighing, Trini knocked a little louder, this time waking her fellow ranger. 

"What the...Trini?!" Kimberly asked incredulously as she climbed out of bed and opened her window. "Trini what are you doing here? It's almost three in the morning. Are you alright?"

Trini hesitated before lithely jumping into Kimberly's room. She took a look around before setting down her backpack. "Couldn't sleep." She offered gruffly, not really in the mood for a lecture. "I can go if you want. I'm not sure why I came here anyway. Zack is probably up. I'll go bother him." Trini said as she turned back to the window. 

"Wait!" Kimberly exclaimed, grabbing Trini by the arm. "Wait, please." She repeated, much more gently. "You can stay. I was just surprised. Now I know how poor Jason felt when I broke into his house. At least you had the decency to knock." Kimberly joked, not noticing the flash of jealousy the appeared in Trini's eyes. 

"Well. Sorry to disappoint. I'm not some dreamy man here to whisk you away." Trini grumbled, her arms crossed. 

"Well. I wouldn't want that but that's besides the point. Come sit. Talk to me." Kimberly said as she sat down on her bed and pat the spot beside her. "You came here for a reason. So come sit with me and tell me what's up." 

"I already told you." Trini mumbled, kicking off her shoes and sitting cross legged on Kimberly's bed. "I can't sleep. I haven't...." She trailed off, her eyes focused on her lap. "I haven't slept since Rita broke into my room." Trini admitted, clenching her hands into fists. "I can't get rid of that damned smell. I can't...I look at my wall and my ceiling and even though they're patched up now, I know what was there before. I almost died....the only reason she didn't kill me was because she thought I would betray you guys." She gritted her teeth, her eyes welling up with tears. "And you know what...she was right. You guys still got hurt because of me. Billy...he died. Because of me. I should have just fought her off. I should have done something. Jason may have thought it was on him but when it comes down to it, I should have gone to that shipyard alone. She would have killed me anyways. And none of you would have been hurt. God Kim, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Trini whispered before clearing her throat. "I mean. If something happened to any of you." 

Kimberly just sat there in shock. She had no idea Trini was carrying this burden. She had no idea how much Trini cared. The smaller girl in front of her was not the same one who jumped across a gorge just to get away from her. "Rita was not right. And it was not your fault." Kimberly gently whispered as she took Trini's hands into her own. "You aren't like her. And you're not going to ever be like her. You're kind. And selfless. And so strong. You're so brave, Trini. I am so lucky to have you in my life. We all are." She smiled, her eyes glistening as she tugged ever so softly on Trini's hands. "Lay down. Lay with me. And we'll get some sleep okay?" Kimberly asked, taking note of the uncertainty in Trini's eyes as they both laid back against the pillows. Kimberly pulled the blankets around them and rolled onto her side so she could face Trini. "You didn't betray us. You didn't hurt us. You brought us together. Seeing what Rita did to you..." She trailed off, her fingers gently running over the still healing scars on Trini's neck. "My mind was made up even before Jason gave us his little pep talk."

Trini swallowed hard as Kimberly continued to trace her fingers along her neck, goosebumps covered her body. She opened her mouth to talk but the words were lost on her tongue when she felt Kimberly's hand on her waist. Trini's eyes met Kimberly's, and she felt a stronger pull than when all five of them stood in that circle and morphed for the first time. "K-Kim..." She whispered shakily, knowing fully that Kimberly could feel this pull between them too.

"Shhhh." Kimberly murmured, her eyes never leaving Trini's as she pulled the smaller girl flush against her. She could feel Trini's heart racing against hers as she slowly dipped her hand beneath Trini's shirt so she could trace little patterns against her skin. 

Trini's heart skipped a beat and she hoped Kimberly couldn't feel the way her body was shaking. "Kimberly I..." But Trini was cut off by a finger pressed against her lips. She couldn't form words if she tried at this point. 

"I won't let anything happen to you." Kimberly whispered, her face not even an inch away from Trini's. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." She swore as she slowly closed the distance between them, her lips finding Trini's for a kiss so gentle, Kimberly didn't think it was possible. 

The moment Kimberly's lips were on hers, Trini melted. She pressed herself impossibly closer to her friend as their kiss deepened. Trini's hand finds Kimberly's face and she cups her cheek gently. They break apart for a moment, their eyes still closed and both of them breathing shakily. Kimberly connects their lips for a second time, this time pulling Trini on top of her, her arms wrapped around the smaller girl as she melts against her. 

Kimberly pulls away first. "Look at me." She whispered gently as she rubbed Trini's back. "You're safe." Kimberly whispered, and Trini nodded as tears finally began to fall. "I'm here. I've got you." Kimberly said as she wiped Trini's tears away. 

"I believe you." Trini choked out. "I don't know what to even say right now." 

Kimberly smiled and pressed a kiss to Trini's forehead. "Don't say anything at all. We'll have plenty of time to talk this weekend. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Trini asked in a small voice, breaking Kimberly's heart. 

"I promise, beautiful."

Trini blushed at Kimberly's words and curled up against her. It didn't take long before they were out cold, the comfortable feeling of being in each other's arms turned out to be all they needed to feel whole again.


End file.
